You dissapear with all you good intentions
by Tease-fic
Summary: Si un jour, Xerxes Break finissait haï et rejeté ?  A votre avis, que se passerait-il, en un froid jour d'hiver ?    Break x Vincent


**Les personnages de Pandora Hearts ne m'appartiennent pas !**

**J'avais vraiment envie d'écrire un Break x Vincent sur un sujet tel que celui-ci... J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture **

**La neige. ****  
****La blanche neige me tombant dessus telle une pluie d'immaculés pétales gelées. Je hais cette couleur qui, en réalité n'en ai pas une, puisqu'elle est une valeur. C'est un voile dont se drape les saints et les fous dans le but de cacher les noirceurs de leurs cœurs, l'avidité de leurs esprits, et leurs âmes corrompues. Je hais mes cheveux blancs me parant de l'innocence alors que l'enfer brille dans mon unique œil. Rouge. Couleur de la passion et du sang. Je suis une erreur. Comment puis-je rassembler la passion, l'innocence et le sang ? Comme pour me le prouver, elle, cette frêle jeune fille habillée de cette claire couleur, m'a dérobé mon œil, laissant un filet de sang salir mes cheveux et son visage innocent. Le rouge salit le blanc, il en a toujours été ainsi. Je salis ce que je touche, et mes cheveux ne sont que la preuve de mon incohérence.****  
****Et pourtant, ces flocons, quelque chose en moi les trouve touchant et les aime. Peut être parce que ces délicieux pétales glacés sont les seules choses à me toucher encore sans me battre, sans me reprocher mon honteuse existence, ni me blâmer pour ce que je suis ou ai été. Je ne suis plus à ma place dans ce monde où la cohérence et la normalité sont les lois régissant la discrimination entre les « bons » et les « mauvais ». Voilà pourquoi je suis haï.****  
****Pendant encore un temps, le seul que j'ai pu considérer comme un ami proche est venu m'apporter un tant sois peu de nourriture. Mais maintenant qu'il est en mission, je ne peux manger. Mon regard glissa sur mes côtes ruées de coups jusqu'à être boursouflées et noirâtres, heureusement cachées par le reste d'un haut en lambeaux. Poursuivant l'exploration de mon corps, je me souvins du temps où j'étais encore capable de marcher, courir, ou simplement rester debout, ayant le plaisir de voir des têtes si basses que, sans un mouvement de tête, je n'aurais jamais vues. A présent, même les rares enfants à passer devant moi me dépassent tant je me suis recroquevillé et tassé. Enfant...****  
****Mon œil utilisa le peu de force lui restant pour se lever et regarder les flocons se battre dans les airs, formant des visages connus que j'aurais préféré oublier. Pourquoi la maîtresse Sinclair et ce morveux d'Oz-kun devaient-ils réapparaître maintenant, me rappelant les instants de joie voire de bonheur d'autant plus douloureux que je savais ne jamais pouvoir les revivre ?****  
****Les flocons rejouèrent un instant entre eux, recréant détestablement le massacre de mon maître ainsi que sa famille, ajoutant désagréablement le corps de la jeune héritière. A côté, la scène tout aussi atroce de la mort d'Oz-kun. Son haut soulevé montrait nettement le tatouage complété, semblable à celui sur ma poitrine, tandis que son visage oscillait entre la surprise et la connaissance, comme s'il s'y était déjà attendu depuis longtemps. Il fût tristement engloutit avec son chain autrefois humain, Alice. Cette jeune fille jumelle avec la détestable Volonté de l'Abysse, se drapant d'un blanc cachant sa folie meurtrière.****  
****Ce ne fût que lorsque la neige diabolique se mit à rejouer tous mes actes détestables que je trouvai la force de frapper mes jambes pourries, gelées et inutiles, m'arrachant un cri étranglé. Mes dernières forces m'abandonnaient, me laissant seul. Seul... Je ne veux pas être seul ! Je sais mériter cette souffrance et cette mort proche mais, égoïstement, je ne veux pas être seul. Je ne veux plus affronter seul mes démons et la mort. De douloureuses larmes vinrent couler sur ma joue. Pour une des rares fois de ma vie, j'ai peur. Je n'ai pas peur de mourir, loin de là. Ma mort, bien qu'inutile, sera une bénédiction pour le monde. J'ai peur de la solitude, me rappelant la mort de mon maître. De ma famille. De ces instants glacials dans ce froid, où ma seule compagnie était le vent sauvage et insidieux, ainsi que les coups qui m'assaillaient. NON! Je ne veux plus être seul! Si tant est qu'un autre monde existe, serais-je capable de voir me victimes, mon maître et la jeune héritière que j'ai tué ? Les remords m'accablent. De revoir cette jeune fille me suppliant d'épargner son bébé et que j'ai froidement laissé tuer, Oz-kun que j'ai vu se faire engloutir sans bouger, me contentant de le regarder sombrer dans la profonde obscurité, serais-je capable de les regarder ? Certainement pas seul.****  
****Les larmes tombent dans la neige glaciale, et des sanglots sortent de ma gorge, passant à travers mes lèvres décharnées. Je sens les mains de la mort se poser sur mes épaules, et l'image d'un blond m'apparaît. Ses yeux or et vin séparés par une mèche rebelle d'un or sans égal. Probablement mon pire ennemi. Alors, pourquoi à l'aube de ma mort, je pense encore à lui, regrettant qu'il ne puisse pas affronter mes démons et les siens avec moi ?****  
****La faux de la Mort me happe, et Vincent reste.****  
****Cela n'aura jamais fini de me surprendre.****  
****Peut être aurais-je désiré vivre mes derniers instants avec lui...?**

"Cher Xerxes Break,

Comment n'aurais-je pas pu penser à toi après ce jour si cruel où la mort t'a arraché à la vie ? J'écris une lettre sans autre destinataire que la poubelle, mais mon esprit est rempli de souvenirs, obnubilant et détruisant toute tentative de jugement.  
En ce jour tragique, ta gracieuse Ojou-sama était vêtue de noir, et seuls ses cheveux roux noués en un chignon serré perçaient l'obscurité de la tristesse. Je ne sais comment est la mort, et par conséquent si tu sais ce que je vais t'annoncer, mais j'étais à ton enterrement. Nous y étions peu, mais il est vrai que tu étais haï, pour une raison que personne ne savait, ou que personne ne désirait savoir. Tu étais haï, et voilà tout. Quel choc de te voir, enveloppé d'un blanc faisant ressortir ta peau sans couleur, et tes cheveux si anormaux. Tu n'étais qu'un être d'un blanc extraordinaire, oscillant avec grâce et confusion entre un ange déchu et un enfant innocent. Jamais je ne pourrais oublier ton expression. Ta bouche pourtant si délicate se tordait en un rictus affreux de haine, de tristesse et de douleur. Tes traits, pourtant maquillés, ne pouvaient cacher leur manque de nourriture, et la fatigue quasi permanente qui était la leur. Mais ce qui m'avait réellement choqué et effrayé étaient tes mains, d'ordinaire si fines, si délicates et si parfaites, mais qui étaient maintenant d'un bleu effrayant, couvertes de coupures, de boursouflures, et nécrosées. De ces horribles mains, tu tenais un bouquet de fleurs blanches complétant avec grâce cet emmêlement de blanc immaculé.  
Peut être, si tu m'as vu à ton enterrement, te demandes-tu pourquoi, moi, j'y étais ? La question est on ne peut plus simple.  
Je t'aimais. Oui, je t'aimais. Je t'aimais comme un prisonnier peut aimer son geôlier, je t'aimais comme une proie peut aimer son chasseur. Haineusement. Je désirais seulement que ton regard couleur passion s'allume en entendant mon prénom, qu'il se mette à brûler en entendant ma voix. Que tes mains délicieuses et sublimes viennent s'abîmer sur mes hanches pendant que les miennes se perdraient dans tes cheveux de neige.  
La neige... La neige... Je la déteste, cette neige, ce voile fin, vicieux et détestable se cachant sous un manteau de pureté éblouissante. Elle m'a enlevé celui que j'aimais haineusement. Celui sur qui je rêvais de pouvoir assouvir mon souhait le plus brûlant, le souhait de faire glisser la lame aiguisée de mes ciseaux sur son corps pâle, d'y faire couler le précieux liquide de la couleur de son sublime œil, de voir sa bouche rouge s'entrouvrir pour laisser échapper un gémissement où se mêlerait exquisément plaisir, violence et douleur.  
Oh oui, comme j'aurais aimé entendre ça. Voir ça. Sentir ça.. Le sentir m'aggriper le cou et se mêler nos lèvres. Voir son visage se contracter de plaisir, ses dents blanches se planter dans la peau de ses lèvres si douce et charnues.  
Jamais.  
Jamais ce désir ne sera assouvi.  
Jamais je ne serais comblé.

J'ai dû m'arrêter d'écrire à cause d'un malheureux vertige qui me prit sous le coup de la faiblesse. Quelqu'un est venu m'expliquer ta mort, et pendant de longues minutes, je n'ai pu empêcher mes mains de trembler.  
Tu as été frappé violemment à plusieurs reprises, te cassant les côtes et les os. Une affreuse maladie te tuait lentement et douloureusement, te pourrissant tout ton corps en commençant par l'intérieur. Et pour couronner le tout, la neige t'avait rendu incapable de bouger, te gelant les extrémités.  
J'ai vomis. Tu as vécu un calvaire insupportable durant plusieurs longs mois où tu n'as pas émis le moindre son.  
Tu es si fort que je ne comprend pas comment cela à pu t'arriver, à toi.  
Tu pars en te drapant de mystères, Monsieur le Chapelier. Tu as soigné ton départ, comme toujours.

Avec mon amour le plus haineux.

Vincent Nightray."

_(Se trouvant finalement dans l'incapacité de la jeter, le blond se contenta de la laisser sur le bureau, trouvant un certain réconfort à la lire souvent, avant de décider de la garder sans arrêt sur lui en attendant de trouver quelqu'un suffisamment important pour lui montrer ce jardin secret. Il ne trouva jamais.)_


End file.
